


[Cooking/Culinary] Торт "Пища ангелов" от Люка | Luke's Angel Food cake

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Culinary, Dessert & Sweets, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Кулинарный неформат без туториала.No recipe, just cake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 спецквест





	[Cooking/Culinary] Торт "Пища ангелов" от Люка | Luke's Angel Food cake

**Author's Note:**

> Референс - внутриигровое изображение:  
>  In-game reference:


End file.
